Broken Forever?
by jc-1225
Summary: When a spell goes wrong, Prue appears out of nowhere. They don't know from where or why she came, but there are only allowed 3 Charmed Ones. The girls get a very interesting new neighbor. Kyle comes back to life. Paige learns all about her new daughter. R
1. Broken Forever?

"Oh, how long must we keep this up? I don't like the thought of me having to lie to Kyle again," Paige protested.

"And why are you lying to Kyle, again?" Phoebe was too caught up in her column to remember.

"Oh never mind!" Paige replied.

"Okay, I'm going to the new neighbor's house; Paige, you watch Chris and Wyatt! Phoebe, you --- you keep working! Good-bye," Piper shouted while walking out the door.

"Love ya!" Paige and Phoebe chorused.

"I love you guys too," she replied.

Piper walked gracefully across the street. She knocked. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" came a lady's voice from inside. She sounded sweet. The door opened. A lady with brown, yet, blonde roots appeared at the door. "Yes? May I help you?" she asked.

"Uh, hi, I'm Piper Halliwell; I live across the street, in the pink house." She held out her hand.

"Hi," She shook Piper's hand. "I'm Tara Allona, I live right here! Like, oh my

gosh!"

"Eh, funny!" Piper sarcastically commented.

"Come inside!" Tara suggested. Piper walked in to find a dark-haired woman sitting at the kitchen table. As she came closer, she realized who it was.

"Prue?" Piper asked. The woman looked at her.

"Oh, you two know each other? Yeah, well, I found her outside and she told me that she lived somewhere around here and she forgot where," Tara told her.

"Yeah she's my sister, we haven't seen each other in a while," Piper replied. She walked up to Prue. And knelt before her. "Prue, do you remember me? I'm Piper, your sister, come on, let's go see Phoebe, sorry, Tara, but I have to take her to see our sister, Phoebe. Bye." She took Prue's hand and walked toward the door.

"Thank you for coming!" Tara called after them.

Piper walked in the door. "Phoebe, Paige, come quick!"

"Who's Paige?" Prue asked.

"Prue!" Phoebe hugged her. "I missed you so much!"

"Hi, nice to finally meet you, I'm your half sister, Paige." They shook hands. "Piper how long is she here for?"

"I don't know, she was at the new neighbor's house across the street. Her name is Tara by the way. Prue, why are you here?"

"To tell the truth, I have no idea. I had just appeared. Did you cast any spells today that may have bin intercepted?" Prue looked curiously.

"No, none today," Piper replied.

"Eh, actually we did, eh, he, he." Paige had on a cheesy smile.

"You did! Phoebe! You know better than that! You both do!" Piper yelled. "What spell was it?"

"A conjuring spell," Paige was still wearing her cheesy smile, "to conjure Prue. I really wanted to meet her, and Phoebe missed her a lot."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't think you'd mind," Phoebe told her.

"Wait, if you summoned me, then why didn't I end up here?" Prue asked.

"No clue….wait a second, right after we summoned you, you didn't come……that was 8:00 this morning, Piper left at 11. That's odd, very odd." Phoebe was thinking hard.

Meanwhile, at Tara's, "Uh oh, what if they find me out?" She had a pair of binoculars and was looking across the street through her kitchen window. "Any moment now…." She went to go change. When she came back into the kitchen, she was wearing black high-heels, a black leather mini-skirt, a black leather jacket, a black choker, and a white T-shirt that read, "Back Off I'm Dangerous!" in red and black letters. She saw a shadowy figure poof into the conservatory of the charmed house. "….Oh my gosh! That's my queue!"

She cart wheeled in the door. "Have you figured out your powers don't work yet? Explain later!" She ran up to the demon, did a back flip, and when she landed, she kicked him in the chest. He was flung backward and onto the floor. She walked up and placed her heel into his belly button. Her gold bracelet fell off her wrist, she placed the ends in each hand, it wasn't a bracelet at all, it was more like a necklace. "Who sent you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? You'll never find out till after I'm dead, maybe not even then." He wore a sheepish smile.

"Alright then," she smirked. "Phoebe, Book of Shadows!" She flung the chain out of her right hand, made a more intense motion with her left, pressed her heel farther into his stomach, and he vanished into a puff of smoke. "Won't have to worry about him anymore."

Phoebe returned from the book. "Shapeshifter, nothing new."

Tara looked to the door. "How long have you been standing there?" she sounded almost British.

"Oh, maybe two minutes," came Kyle's voice. Paige rushed to greet him. "And why are you here?"

"Did it ever occur to you that my car happens to be parked across the street?" she shot back at him.

"No, I never looked." He thought a moment. "You know, if mom ever saw you like that she'd die; you look like a slut!"

"Only when I'm working," she smirked again.

"Not the little sister I remember. What a shame!"

"Shut up, Kyle!" she replied.

"So what do you do?" asked Paige.

"I kill demons, I was sent to protect you." Tara just remembered something. "Piper, remember when I told you Prue just came to me? Well, that was all a lie. I had just simply took the liberty of summoning her for you; since it didn't seem to work when your sisters tried. And something went wrong so your powers don't work. Sorry about that." She turned to Kyle, "Uh, I feel rejected now; you won't even give your own sister a hug? Whatever, I never have understood you. Stupid brothers."

"Excuse me!" Paige protested.

"Sorry Paige," she lied.

"That's better!" Paige smiled and felt proud of herself.

"Wait; sorry I'm a little slow, if your last name is Brody," she pointed to Kyle, "then why is your last name Allona?" Piper asked, now pointing to Tara.

"We both have the same mother but different fathers; I was born first." Kyle held his head high.

"So? You make it sound like a good thing," Tara joked.

"So, let me guess, Paige's boyfriend? And Paige's boyfriend's sister?" asked Prue. She had been so quiet everyone forgot she was there. "Can I go home now?"

"To the attic!" Phoebe sounded like a superhero.

Prue stood in the circle of crystals. They said the incantation. But nothing. No spirally white lights. Prue wasn't going anywhere.

"Your powers don't work because there are only supposed to be three of you. And we can't send her back because you don't have your powers." Tara sighed. "Mama says your gay! What are we gonna do?"

"Mama says I'm what?" Kyle protested.

"It's my way of saying oh my gosh." She smiled as if reassuring her brother that he is not gay. She thought for a while. Then finally said, "I got it! Paige, orb into my room and on the mantel piece, there's a book, grab it and orb back here."

"I thought you said that we don't have are powers?" Piper said, confused.

"Ooo that's right….call Leo."

"Leo….Leo….." Prue called.

A swirl of blue light came and Leo appeared. "What? Wow! Prue? And who is that?"

"Hi, I'm Tara, I was told to protect them, I live across the street; I'm Kyle's half sister. And we need you to orb into my room and get a book off my mantel piece. I would go but I should stay here with them in case another demon attacks. The boys are at magic school. They don't have their powers and Prue wants to go home."

"Okay." He orbed out. Two minutes later, he came back with the book.

"Thanks." She opened the book, "Prue, stand back in the circle. Leo, get out of the circle….Thank you." She read the reversal incantation of the summoning spell she had used: _"I summoned thee,_

_Return you now,_

_Unhappiest here,_

_Somewhere, somehow,_

_I return you now,_

_Dearest, Prudence Halliwell."_

White lights appeared. Swirled around Prue. And she vanished. "Try orbing," Phoebe told Paige. Paige orbed over to Kyle who had been standing next to his sister. "My turn." Phoebe flew high into the air and hit her head on the ceiling. "Piper," she said as she slowly came down. Leo threw an orange at Piper; he had stolen it from the kitchen counter early that morning. She froze the orange in mid air. Kyle and Tara were frozen as well. Leo took his orange back, kissed Piper and orbed out. Piper and Phoebe left the room. Paige kissed Kyle and he unfroze. With Paige's permission, Kyle unfroze his sister with a hug. And everything was back to normal……for now.


	2. Bring Kyle Back!

Paige: I miss Kyle!! she frowned Poor Kyle. tears welled up in her eyes

Phoebe: Oh don't cry honey! Now you're gonna make me cry!

Piper: walks in the room Why is everybody crying in here?

Leo: orbs in They said there's no way we can bring him back. Sorry Paige.

Paige still crying There must be a way. I mean, if they want peace with nobody dying; what about Kyle?

Leo: Paige, if they could they would bring him back.

Paige: No! They wanted him out of the way! Bata killed him! She deserved what she got!

Leo: Paige, no, don't think like that. Nobody deserves what she got.

Phoebe: Well, what about demons, Leo, do they deserve to die?

Leo: Yes, demons deserve it, but not Bata, she was good.

Phoebe: But wait…….isn't there…..?

Leo: Not an option! No!

Paige: What!?! What's not an option!?! I'll do anything!

Leo: Paige, it's not safe!

Paige: What's not safe? Tell me!!

Piper: But….wouldn't he come back…..different?

Leo: Yes, Paige, there's a spell you can do to bring back a loved one…..but…..he might not come back alive, or himself, or you might just end up kissing a partly decaying body! I'm telling you it's not safe!

Paige: But Leo….she pleaded

Piper: Let's try it and if it's bad we will send him back.

Paige: Oh, thank you, thank you! I love you guys!

Phoebe: We'd better hurry.

Leo: Why?

Phoebe: Why else? The Avatars! No offense, Leo.

Leo: No offense taken.

All: walk up to the attic

Piper: searches the book Here it is, Paige.

Phoebe: You're gonna need something of his.

Paige: I'll use his jacket. walks towards the book takes off Kyle's jacket which happened to be around her shoulders

Phoebe: Paige, I want you to know that no matter what happens, we'll always be here for you.

Piper: scowls Phoebe!!! slaps Phoebe's arm with the back of her hand

Phoebe: What!?! It's true!

Paige: Thanks guys but I'll be fine.

Paige: reads spell

Floor: brings up a puff of green smoke

Kyle: appears, perfectly normal

Paige greets Kyle

Phoebe: It's great to see her smile again.

Leo: Yeah, it is.

Story Announcer Guy: TO BE CONTINUED!!


	3. Accepting Charmed

As she sat there, her hair practically covering her whole face, a frown and staring eyes, she whispered to Jason as he walked by, "Seven Days."

"Whoa!!" he yelled just noticing her when she said that. Her eyes and her head followed him as he sat back in his seat. Her and her friends started cracking up.

"Kati!!!" the teacher yelled.

"What? What'd I do?" she asked him.

"Stop laughing!!" he yelled.

"Okay, Mr. Murrrrrrrrrtile," she said with a blank expression on her face.

"Go to the office!" Mr. Murtile told her.

"I'd be happy to!" she exclaimed but still she walked slowly.

"Kati Matthews, go!!!!"

"I'm going, gosh!! You don't have to be so—" she stopped herself. When she reached the office, she called her mom. "Come pick me up I'll tell you why later!"

"Kati, I didn't adopt you to cause trouble. I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you. You know I love you." Paige hugged her new daughter close. The fifteen-year-old smiled at her new mom. "And you know, you give me comfort, ya know, since my boyfriend died, last month and all."

"Same here, my biological mother died three months ago, from a car crash." Kati's blonde hair cascaded around her face softly. "What happened to him?"

"He died when Bata, you'll find out who she is soon, shocked him, and this powder he threw at her killed her, too. And we brought him back to life and he seemed to be fine, but we, of course, we had to send him back because, ya know, he was already dead, and people would get suspicious. Then, I needed someone to fill the gap so Phoebe decided that I should adopt a daughter. So that's how I got you!" Paige explained.

"You guys are pretty cool!" Kati told her. "Well, are we gonna stay in the car all day or are we gonna go inside?" Kati laughed.

"Well, your home early! Did you have a good day?" Piper asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure," Kati walked right past her.

"What's her problem?" Piper asked Paige.

"You and her have issues," Paige replied.

"No, we don't!" Piper exclaimed.

"Yeah, ya do, you just don't notice." Paige nodded once and walked the other way. She walked to her daughter's room. "Hey, Kati!" She looked up. "You know how you said we're cool in the car? Well, there's something even cooler about us. We're witches. Don't say anything! We'll show you. Good witches, not the kind in movies. Watch this!" Paige orbed out and appeared behind her. "I'm behind you!" She orbed back to her original spot. "I can also do this!" She held out her hand. "Candle!" The candle disappeared in bluish-white lights and reappeared in Paige's hand. "Piper! Phoebe! Show Kati your powers!" Piper walked in the room. Paige threw the candle at her. Piper froze the candle. "Phoebe! Bring an apple!" Phoebe walked in the room and handed her the apple. Paige threw the apple at Piper. Piper blew up the apple. "Apple!" the pieces of the apple appeared in her hand. "Phoebe, your turn. Show her your powers." Phoebe levitated in the air and came back down. "Okay, now show her the vision of the utopia."

"Are you gonna be able to accept all of that?" Phoebe asked.

Kati nodded. "Now I have something to show all of you guys! Aunt Phoebe give me your hand, Mama you, too. Now both of you join hands with Aunt Piper. Close your eyes." She closed her own eyes. Kati was concentrating. "Think of a loved one you miss the most. Now open your eyes." There were two beings in the circle. First, there was Prue, then, there was Kyle.

"Oh my gosh!" all three shouted.

"Don't let go!" Kati told them quickly. "If you can see them, they are letting you know that they are in heaven!" She let go. They disappeared. "I'm a Summoner. Wanna see something else I can do?" She fixed her hair, her expression, and whispered, "Seven days!" Then, she burst out laughing. So did Paige. Piper just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Phoebe went to her room.

"Leo!" Piper called.

"Yes, Piper?" Leo had just arrived in the room.

"Find out all you can about Summoners."

TO BE CONTINUTED


	4. The GhostViewer

Kati: Mom! Have you seen my math book?

Paige: Uh, yeah I think I saw it on your nightstand!

Kati: Thanks!

Paige: No problem, honey.

Kati: runs up and hugs Paige

Paige: smiles

Kati's Vision (now known as KV): makes Kati see an lined figure throwing fire bolts

Kati: Oh my gosh! Aunt Piper! runs down the hall

Piper: screams

Kati: puts up hands

Fire-Throwing Outline: appears so it can be seen

Piper: blows up the outline When'd 'ja learn to do that, Kati?

Kati: A while a ago. smiles Forgot to tell you I'm also a Ghost-Viewer.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Kati's Date With Ricky

Kati: Hey mom! Ricky asked me to the dance; can I go?

Paige: Sure, but how you getting there?

Kati: talks into the phone Hey Ricky, my mom said I can go but how are we gonna get there?

Ricky: Uh….I was hoping she could take us.

Kati: Mom? Can you take us?

Paige: Yeah sure but he has to find a way over here.

**Two Days Later**

Kati: Ricky, this is my mom; mom, this is Ricky.

Ricky: Hello Miz Matthews.

Paige: Please, call me Paige.

Ricky: Anything you ask, Miz Paige Matthews.

Ricky and Kati: get in the back seat of the green Volkswagen

Ricky: whispers to Kati Your mom is HOT! And she looks nothing like you!

Kati: I was adopted smart one!

Ricky: So what was your original last name?

Kati: Well, my mom was adopted too. Hers is Halliwell. Mine is Velasquez.

Kati Elizabeth Velasquez.

Ricky: Cool.

Ricky and Kati: get out of Paige's car and walks towards the school

Kati: So seriously, Ricky, why'd you ask me out?

Ricky: 'Cause you're cool and you're my best friend. he sounded like he was pointing

out the obvious

Kati: Whatever

Both: danced a while

Voice Behind Kati: Hey Kati.

Kati: turns around Oh, hey Kyle!

Kyle: hand behind his back I'm gonna give you something for Paige, ok?

Kati: Yeah, sure, what is it?

Kyle: hands her a card

Kati: turns around

Kyle: is gone

Ricky: Who was that?

Kati: My mom's boyfriend or ex-boyfriend or something like that.

Ricky: What's the card say?

Kati: It says, 'Sorry, I can't see you as often as before. Ya know, I got some important stuff to do, people to take care of. Hope I can see you again soon. I'll stop by around 3 tomorrow if I can. I love you. Love always, Kyle Brody.' Awe, how sweat. Mom'll love that.

Ricky: When is Paige picking us up?

Kati: In 5 minutes.

Both: started walking outside

Voice Coming From Nowhere: Hello, witch.

Kati: Huh? puts out her hands

Outline: appears

Kati: Ricky, give me your hand, close your eyes, and think of my HOT mom!

Paige: appears

Kati: Don't let go!

Outline: throws fire at Paige

Paige: Fireball, thingy!

Fire: appears in Paige's hand

Paige: throws it at outline

Outline: explodes

Paige: I'll go home and get my car…..or wait…I'll just orb you guys home.

Kati: We've never traveled by orb before.

Paige: You'll be alright. Both of you hold hands and someone take mine. orbs out with Ricky and Kati

Kati: Ricky, mom and I are witches. But you can't tell anyone. I trust you. But otherwise, I had a great time…..thank you. kisses Ricky on cheek

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Rick Charmello

Kati: Mom! Here. I forgot. Kyle told me to give this to you. hands Paige the card from Kyle

Paige: takes card I'll have to tell him thank you. So where's Ricky?

Kati: Mom! It's 7 AM! I don't think he would be over here this-

Doorbell: rings

Kati-early. I'll get it. opens the door

Ricky: attacks her with a hug, sees Paige, and stops, quickly puts his hands behind his back

Paige: It's okay, guys.

Demon: appears

Ricky: gives demon evil look, and eyes turn dark orange

Demon: disappears

Phoebe: What was that all about?

Piper: No idea.

Paige: Maybe his buddies told him about Kati. Ya never know.

Kati: staring at Ricky What was that thing you did with your eyes?

Ricky: What? This? eyes turned dark orange again

Kati: Yeah, sounding afraid that.

Ricky: I have no idea why I can do that!

Phoebe and Paige: look at each other The Book!

Kati: grabs Ricky's hand and orbs to the attic Try to touch it. she pointed to the Book

Ricky: lays his hand on the Book of Shadows

Kati: At least we know you're not evil.

Cell Phone: rings

Ricky: answers phone Hello? Okay, fine, but you have to tell mom if I get caught. Okay, yeah, sure. Bye. hangs up phone Stupid brothers! Hey, I have to go. I'll call you later. gives Kati a kiss on the cheek Bye. exits the Manor

Paige: Ooo, looks like someone has a boyfriend!

Kati: I guess you could say that……..too bad he's my half-brother! So, in other words, no; Ricky is not my boyfriend. He asked me out only because he liked me and he doesn't exactly know he's my brother.

Piper: What do you mean?

Kati: Well, my biological mother, Elizabeth Jane Velasquez, married Jeremy Jason Charmello, Ricky's father. But Ricky never knew about it because he lives with his mother. See I talked to my mom this morning. And I forgot to tell Ricky.

Paige: Why don't you just walk over there now?

Kati: Okay! Thanks. I'll be back at ten. Walks to Ricky's, knocks on the door

Ricky's Mom: answers the door

Kati: Hello, Miz Charmello, is Ricky here? It's really important. walks in, walk to his room, knocks Hey, Ricky, it's me!

Ricky: answers the door

Kati: Okay, I talked to my biological mother this morning. Did you know she's married to Jeremy Charmello?

Ricky: But that's my dad!

Kati: I know! So, then that means you're my brother. You just never knew it because you live here with your mom! Yeah I talked to her this morning.

Ricky: Hold on! Mom! Did you know that……whispers to Kati What's your mom's name?...Elizabeth Velasquez is married to Dad? She's Kati's mom. sighs No, Mom, she was adopted, but she lives with Paige Matthews, yes. My mom can't talk; she uses sign-language.

Kati: I know why you can do that thing with your eyes! See I should be Kati Elizabeth Charmello but I took on my mom's last name. And we have the same father. And that means that your mom and our dad divorced and he got married to my mom soon after that then I was born, 'cause you're like a year older than me.

Ricky: Two, I stayed back a year.

Kati: So we got our powers from Dad.

Ricky: Well, I don't exactly know what mine is.

Kati: Hold on! Let me figure it out! Be right back! orbs out

**Half an Hour Later**

Kati: orbs in You're a Messenger.

Ricky: Sounds crappy what is it?

Kati: You warn innocents about stuff that's gonna happen. You get visions. And you can Astral Project.

Ricky: Cool. Mama come here! he touched his mother's hand

RV: makes him see that his mother's gonna die in a fire

Ricky: Mama, you're gonna die in a fire! At……at Jack's Pancake Palace. tears well up in his eyes

Kati: hugs Ricky tightly

Cell Phone: rings

Kati: answers it Yeah Mom?...What about her?...Yeah she did……I'm a Ghost-Viewer remember?...Okay….I love you too…bye, Mom. Ricky….look….she took his hand and closed her eyes, and thought of her biological mother

Elizabeth: appears

Kati: Ricky, she died in a car accident….with Dad.

Elizabeth: Hello, Kati.

Kati: I just wanted to show Ricky what I can do. So he knows he can still see his mother even after she's gone. Well, Ricky, I have to go. I told 'Paige' ten O'clock. I'm gonna be late if I walk. hugs Ricky Bye big brother. smiles and orbs home


	7. Yet Again Someone New in the Halliwell H...

Ok…..I decided to use highlights now:

Green is Kati

Yellow is Piper

Red is Ricky

Turquoise is Tara

Dark Gray is no one important

Pink is Phoebe

Purple is Paige

Dark Blue is Kyle

Dark Red is An Object

Kati: orbed home from school with Ricky

Piper: froze her friends

Kati: Oh, wow, Aunt Piper, I never thought you'd have normal people in our house!

Piper: No! You orb yourself back outside and use the door, like normal children!

Kati: rolled her eyes, and orbs outside with her brother

Ricky: Next time I'll astral project first, before we leave school! opens the door

Piper's Friends: look to the door

Piper: Oh, that's just my niece and her boy friend.

Kati: Brother!

Piper: Whatever!

Kati: Hi, I'm Kati.

Friend: I'm Ana.

Ricky: And I'm Kati's brother, Ricky! he glanced at piper

Piper: didn't seem to notice

Kati: We're gonna go do our homework!

Kati and Ricky: walk into the kitchen

Tara: Hi, you must be Kati? Paige told me a lot about you. I live across the street. I'm Tara.

Kati: Yeah, hi. gets food from the refrigerator and goes to her room

Phoebe: Sorry about Piper, I think she's PMSing or something……ignore that last comment.left the room

Paige: walked by Kati's room

Kati: Hey Mom! How do you spell antidisestablishmentarian, again? I forgot.

Paige: Kati, I'm not a good speller, ask Piper.

Kati: sighs Never mind.

Ricky: Why didn't you just ask me? It's

A-N-T-I-D-I-S-E-S-T-A-B-L-I-S-H-M-E-N-T-A-R-I-A-N.

Kati: Well I didn't think you'd know. Thanks. Stupid Mr. Murtile; giving me all this homework like that. I hate him!

Ricky: Who doesn't?

Ana: screams

Kati: runs into the conservatory to see a demon

Tara: fighting the demon Kati, help me!

Kati: Be happy to.

Tara: So, kick how's my brother?

Kati: Who's your bother? Ricky! Get out here!

Tara: Kyle.

Kati: No idea. Don't see him much.

Kyle: orbs in Someone talking about me?

Demon: burst into flame

Tara: hugs Kyle I missed you.

Kyle: I see you're not wearing your sluty outfit today.

Tara: Why, you want me to wear it?

Kyle: Doesn't matter. Just wanted to point that out.

Cell Phone: rings

Ricky: answers phone What do you want Cameron? What do you mean? What! It happened today? tears form in his eyes Kati, it happened. I'll be home in a minute. Yeah Kati'll come too. Bye.

Kati: Oh, my gosh! It happened? sighs Mom, I'll be back later. hugs Ricky and orbs out

**One hour later**

Kati: orbs in the room

Paige: What happen to Ricky?

Kati: He didn't want to come back. Mama what are we gonna do about him? We can't put him in Foster Care, like I had to cause I had no one to take care of me, I don't want him to have to go through that.

Paige: Piper, Phoebe, what do you guys think?

Phoebe: I think he should stay here with us. But it's up to Piper, since technically this is her house.

Piper: I don't know guys. It's already kinda hard. she paused for a moment and smiled But I think we can manage.

Kati: Oh, thank you, Aunt Piper, you're the best! hugs her

Phoebe: Hey! What about me?

Kati: You know I can't forget you Aunt Phoebe!

Phoebe: Thank you.

Kati: But oh, my gosh! I have to go tell Ricky! orbs out

**At Ricky's**

Kati: knocks on Ricky's bedroom door Ricky! Guess what!

Ricky: Go orb yourself back home. I don't wanna hear it.

Kati: Oh, Ricky, yes, you do! Just let me in.

Ricky: unlock the door and open it I'm listening.

Kati: Well, you know how your brother wouldn't want to take care of you? Well Piper said you could live with us and you won't have to go to Foster Care like I did!

Ricky: So, you came all the way over here just to tell me that?

Kati: No, sits next to him on his bed and holds his hand I didn't.

Ricky's Mom: appears

Ricky: I never got to say good-bye.

Ricky's Mom: Who says you have to?

Ricky: jumps up, throws his arms around his mother

Kati: cast a spell to keep her there until he wants her to leave then orbs home

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. The Friend They Thought They Had

NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! The highlight idea didn't work………………oh well. And opps! I made Kati orb….I guess she's half whitelighter now! Oh well, back to the story! Oh yeah, I forgot! Um, you probably can't tell the difference between speaking and not! I'll fix that sorry!

Kati: Ricky. -smiles her evil, mischievous, plotting smile-

Ricky: Uh, oh. What do want Kati?

Kati: I need a favor.

Ricky: First, what is it?

Kati: Uuuhhhhhh………you have to act like my boyfriend-looked nervous-

Ricky: And why is that?

Kati: 'Cause Jason, from math, not core, asked me out, you know, the computer nerd. And since I don't like him I told him I have a boyfriend.

Ricky: Kati, what am I gonna do with you? You know you owe me.

Kati: Oh, thank you, I knew you would help me-reaches across the table and hugs her brother-

**The Next Day**

Kati: Oh my gosh, Ricky, here he comes!

Ricky-puts his arm around her neck-

Jason: So, Kati, who's this?

Kati: My boyfriend. -gives him an 'I told you so' kinda look-

Jason: For some reason I don't believe you. Kiss him.

Kati: Demanding aren't you-kisses Ricky on the cheek-

Ricky-thinks; my sister's kissing me, my sister's kissing me, Kati, you owe me big-

Jason: Well, aren't you gonna make out with him now?

Kati: Excuse me! That's a kinda moment thing! And besides it doesn't feel right if you're watching us! You've never had a girlfriend have you?

Jason: No, that's why I asked you out; I wanted you to be my girlfriend. And I still don't believe he's your boyfriend.

Kati-whispers in Ricky's ear- Should we tell him?

Ricky: Please. This is killing me.

Kati: Sorry I got you into this.

Jason-still blabbing on and doesn't notice they're not listening-

Kati: Uh, Jason.

Jason: Yeah?

Kati: The truth is, he's not really my boyfriend, he's my brother, and I only asked him as a favor because I didn't want to go out with you.

Jason: Very interesting.

Ricky: You mean you don't care?

Jason: Nope.

Ricky: Kati!

Kati: Uh, I love you-nervously smiles-

Ricky: Remember, you owe me.

**Later That Night**

Ricky-hears noises, gets outta bed, goes toward Kati's room, which happens to be where the noises are coming from- Kati? Are you up-pushes the door open slightly-

Shadowy Figure-standing over her bed, looking down at her-

Ricky-shines his flashlight at the figure's face-

Jason (the Shadowy Figure)-changes into demon form-

Ricky-glows his eyes-

Jason-is immune to Ricky's power-

Ricky-cautiously walks toward Kati and Jason, touches Kati's arm-

RV-makes him see that Jason is gonna try to kiss her, while she's asleep and his kiss would turn her evil-

Ricky: Paige! Piper!

Piper-runs in the room-

Paige-orbs in nervously and half asleep and ends up inside Jason's body-

Jason-explodes-

Kati-wakes up-

Ricky-turns on the lights-

Kati: What's everybody doing in my room?

Ricky: Never mind, Kati, go back to sleep.

Paige-thinks; wow! Ricky's really protective of his sister! I guess he doesn't want her to leave him too-

All-goes to bed-

Ricky-thinks; well, now she doesn't owe me anything; she paid her debt back-


	9. The Four

Okay I have decided to end Broken Forever 'cause I can't think of anything else to go with it so this is the last chapter.

Kati: Hey, I wonder what happened to Jason. He hasn't been in school all week.

Ricky: Well, maybe he's crying over you.

Kati: Whatever.

Doorbell-rings-

Kati: I'll get it. –opens the door, thinks; why is there a HOT guy at _my_ door-

Guy-lost his words- Uh, um, do you need any work done?

Kati-looks at Piper- Aunt Piper?

Piper: Well, what kind of work? We have all kinds of work that needs……being….done.

Kati-could tell she thought he looked good too-

Guy: Uh, plumbing –he saw that the sink was overflowing- uh, you might want to turn that sink off. Um, carpentry, electric….stuff….and junk like that.

Phoebe: Yeah, Piper isn't the upstairs sink clogged?

Piper: Yeah. –could tell Kati wanted him to stay longer, so, she put a hand behind her back and blew up the kitchen light-

Guy: Alright then, I'll get to work on that.

Kati: Uh, do you need help, like giving you tools and stuff?

Guy: Yeah, I could use some help, thanks.

Kati-smiled-

Both-walked out to get his tools-

Guy: Oh, I forgot, my name is Kevin.

Kati: Uh, Kati. –sneezed-

Kevin: Bless you.

Kati: Thank you. –sees his truck- You drive?

Kevin: What do you expect? I'm seventeen.

Kati: Awesome. I'm fifteen.

Kevin-reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card- In case you need anything else done.

Both-walked back in the house-

Ricky: Uh, Kati, I'm gonna go start my math homework now.

Kati: We don't have any math homework.

Ricky: I do. –lying to get outta the room-

Kevin: Who's that? Your boyfriend?

Kati: My brother.

**When All the Work Was Finished**

Kevin-asked her to dinner-

Kati: What am I, stupid? You should already know the answer to that! Of course, I will……….Mom?

Paige: Does anyone else need her for anything?

Phoebe: What about 'Mr. Protective of His Sister'?

Kati: You mean Ricky? –walks to his room- Ricky, do you need me for anything? 'cause Kevin was gonna take me to dinner.

Ricky-worried about his sister- Why don't you cook dinner for him here?

**After Dinner**

Doorbell-rings-

Kati-answers the door-

Girl: Is Kevin here?

Kati: Kevin, the door's for you.

Kevin: Oh, shoot! Cindy! Uh, Kati, this is my best friend Cindy. I'm sorry I forgot you were out there. I'm not used to someone tagging along when I go to work.

Cindy: Just drive me home.

Kevin: You live right down the street…..walk.

Cindy: Some friend you are! –sees Ricky- Wait, who's that?

Kati: My brother.

Cindy: He's HOT!

Kati: Ricky, come here. This is Cindy.

Cindy: Ya know, I don't think I'll leave just yet.

Ricky: How about we all go out for dinner tomarrow.


End file.
